cascade_cabaretfandomcom-20200214-history
Gizmo Fantastic
Gizmo Fantastic is a contestant of Cascade Cabaret Season 2, Submitted by SkullHareStudios (better known by their other alias Shou). She appears alongside Ezra Castello. Appearance Gizmo is a small quadruped robot. She has a pink bike horn with a bright orange cone for a head. She has large cream-colored glass eyes with olive green irises, with two distinct mechanical lashes protruding from each eye. Her eyelids are a light lavender color and she appears to have no eyebrows. Her body is made of a multitude of things. Her neck, legs, and tail are lavender tubes extending out from a green mailbox, with a light pink flag and orange lunchbox handle. On the side with the mail flag, her name "Gizmo" is written out in pink. The mail slot in the front of the mail box is pink as well. From the back of the mailbox from where the tail protrudes, there is a small purple studded collar like object with lavender studs. Clothing wise, Gizmo doesn't wear much. She has bright red sneaker boots that are firmly attached to her tube legs, and a single large cream-colored gloved hand with 3 fingers that adorns the tail. The most distinct feature of her clothing arguably, is her hat. It is a large flared purple top hat with a red band around the middle. on each side of the hat are two cream wings attached with lavender screws. Though her height can change and vary depending on if she feels like stretching out, she usually walks with a slight bend to her knees, and stays at 1'5" for her own convenience sake. After Round 1, her back left leg had been damaged due to a stage accident. Personality Gizmo is a very expressive individual, mostly thanks to the lack of a voice. She can honk but due to confusion from others, Gizmo often resorts to pantomime. Despite that, she is a fun, bubbly little machine often described as a optimist. Mature and understanding, she often takes on a parental or motherly role, putting others before herself. She tries to help others, but will not hesitate putting her foot down when it comes down to it. Gizmo struggles with letting people take on her burdens though, and will keep putting off her own problems when it comes to others no matter how serious. She cannot stand pessimism and will get frustrated with someone's down talk easily, and will attempt to encourage the person to at least try to look on the brighter side of things. Abilities '''Stretchy: '''Can stretch her limbs out to about 10 feet in each direction, and can even collapse into her smaller form for portable travel. '''Bubbles: '''She can blow pink bubbles out of her horn, no one knows where they come from. '''Infinite Space: '''She can seemingly pull anything out of her hat and mailbox, and put stuff in it as well. It does come with a catch though, if you aren't thinking clearly about the item you want, the hat has a sense of humor and will give you what you need in the moment instead. So it actually takes quite a bit of creativity to work with what the hat gives you! Less adept users seem to have more trouble with this aspect. (See Ezra in Round 1). History Not much is known about Gizmo. Only that she works under Mr. Fantastic and loves to entertain children. It is eluded to that she was a performer for children's hospitals with her toy family. The Fantastic family are well known across the multiverse as the "greatest show" and consist of circus acts and magic elements. Audition To be added Round 1 To be added Gallery GizEzra.png|Gizmo's Round 1 Drink (Shared with Ezra) Contestant GizEz 1.png|Gizmo's Round 2 Puppet Trivia